


Until We Meet Again

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the anonymous  prompt: 'melinda in grave danger and a worried, terrified phil :) and maybe some confessions going on?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with my current headcannon, shared with so many others, that Coulson was the person May was married to. So read on!

“I should never have signed those papers.” She smiled weakly, breath coming in short gasps as she struggled to sit up and he pushed her down, hands firm against her shoulders. Blood dried in dark flecks around her lips, a grotesque parody of lipstick color against pale cheeks. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen her wearing makeup, or the last time he’d seen her in civilian clothing that brought out the graceful curves and elegance that she so rarely showed. Her fighting style _was_ graceful, and fluid; but the last time he’d ever seen her in a dress, dancing and happy, had been-

“When we were married,” He started, bringing his hands down to take hers within them and entangle their fingers together. His tight squeeze was returned, gently, and fear caused his heart to hammer in his chest as he realized she was fading, fast. Faster than he’d anticipated, and faster than he was ready for. “Do you remember dancing with Fury?”

“How could I forget? I was wearing that ridiculous dress.” _Leave it to Melinda May to describe her own wedding dress as ‘ridiculous’_ , he thought, though he’d always suspected she’d had strong opinions of it. “I can’t believe you talked me into it.” 

“You were beautiful, Melinda. You still are.”

“You’re not a good liar, Phil.” For a moment it seemed she’d stopped breathing, eyes glazing over, and his heart stuck in his throat, until she gasped. One cough, one blink, and he could breathe again. “Marrying you was the best thing that I ever did in my life, and leaving that behind me was the worst. You didn’t deserve that.” 

“You deserved better.”

“No,” She admonished gently, and his glimpse of the old May, pre-Bahrain, became clearer than it had been in years. In her expression he could see the woman he’d fallen in love with at the Academy, the woman whose tears had fallen like soft summer rain on her flawless skin as he’d asked for her hand in marriage the fall after they’d first starting seeing each other. He’d never seen himself the marrying kind, had never imagined he’d want to build a life with someone whose career path threw them in the face of danger as frequently as Melinda May’s did. But he loved her more with each passing day, and before he’d even thought it through he’d asked her the question that would change their lives forever. “We both made choices, but it was mine that ended it. If I could do it again I’d do it differently, and I’d never want a day to pass without telling you I loved you. So much.”

“Mel-”

“Don’t give up, Phil. Rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D- take the resources you have, and make it better. You can do this without me.” He’d known she was never fond of being remembered for events in Bahrain, and yet the years of solitude following had taken their toll on her. An expensive toll she’d paid by never living a life she’d deserved. When she’d come to him so long ago, said she’d wanted to live a life without him…he’d seen that price being paid in the way she’d refused to meet his eyes. In the way she’d walked away. “I know you can.”

“I….” He looked up as Fitz and Simmons rushed in, arms laden with the tools needed to repair what was broken, and he began to move away. Allow them room to work. May grabbed his hand back as he let go, and when her eyes met his he saw the goodbye they’d never had the first time. “They’re going to fix you.” 

“I don’t think so. But,” She smiled, and as his hand slipped away he realized it was the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face since the day they’d been married. “I’ll see you later, Phil.”

“I love you.” She was gone, her eyes gazing past him as he stood, Simmons crying out as Fitz grasped her wrist and felt for life no longer there. Coulson stood, watching, and the peace he felt was only that she’d heard him say it one more time.

_I love you, Melinda May. Until we meet again._


End file.
